Brotherly Love x 4, Not To Exclude The Sisters
by Mizuki Inuzuka
Summary: NaruSasuItaKyuHinaHana a sixsome story...with basically everything naughty...


A/N: I've always wanted to write a yaoi fic so I did. It's really lemony so no flames…The disclaimer's in my profile.

This is dedicated to my yaoi fans in comrade, Ty and Ker, aka, two of my bestest friends…I will not dedicate this to M cuz she don't really like these stories…It is also dedicated to my imouto-chan, uchiha-child and to SilverWolfStar and BadButt94 for inspiring me to continue when I was about to scrap it.

* * *

A small blonde child was roughly pushed down from the park swing by a gangly teenager. Slowly, he pushed himself up from the ground and looked up at the teen through his bangs. This made him look dangerous in a cute way.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Mizuki. And I'm gonna beat your little ass as revenge for what your damned brother did to mine."

"Go ahead."

However, the little kid who looked to be around 5 years kicked the older one's butt. He completely knocked him out cold and resumed his swinging. About 5 minutes after, a red-headed teenager approached the blonde kid.

"Hey Naru-kun, I've got your ice-cream. Who's that on the ground?"

"Thanks Kyu-nii-san. That's Mizuki or something. He wanted to beat me up for revenge for something you did to his brother."

"I see. Are you hurt?"

"Nope. I wanna lift!"

"No problem kit."

The older Uzumaki Namikaze bent down and picked up the younger one. Immediately, Naruto nuzzled Kyuubi's neck before eating his ice-cream.

Meanwhile, a black-haired kid and his older brother observed them from the shadow of a tree.

"Ita-nii-san, who are they?"

"The red-head's name is Kyuubi and he's a martial arts teacher like me. I've never beaten him in a sparring match yet. The younger one's around your age. His name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You might be in his class when school reopens."

"Will you teach me to fight as good as him?"

"Of course Sasu-kun."

The two Uchihas resumed their spying until the two objects of their attentions had left the park. Itachi lifted Sasuke onto his back and started walking home. Sasuke grumbled about being carried but complied nevertheless. Itachi was his older brother after all. Nothing was wrong in taking advantage of the rare display of affection from the Uchiha prodigy.

Although, Uncle Kakashi might have a heart attack when they got home…

* * *

Later that night, when Naruto was safely spooned into Kyuubi on their bed, he asked, "Kyu?"

"Yes, Naru?"

"Who were those guys who were watching us all evening?"

"Oh, you noticed? Well, the older one's Itachi Uchiha. The younger one must be his brother, Sasuke-kun, I think."

"How'd you know them?"

"Itachi-kun's a martial arts teacher too. He never bested me in a match and is always trying to get stronger so that he can beat me. I think it's kinda adorable how he can never accept defeat."

"Adorable? What's that mean?"

"It means cute. Like you." said Kyuubi, ruffling the blonde hair and pulling Naruto closer to him.

"Kyu!"

"Hmm?"

"Night."

"Night."

* * *

"Ita-nii-san! Goodbye!" waved Sasuke as his older brother dropped him off at the school.

It was his first day of Grade 1 at the Konoha Academy. His brother's prediction had been right after all. The blonde kid was in his class with his older brother who was talking to the teacher.

Naruto looked around his new class while holding on to his brother's hand. He spotted the raven kid from the day at the park. He kept his gaze on him while his brother talked to his new teacher, long-time caretaker and favorite uncle, Iruka.

Feeling eyes on him, Sasuke looked up only to see the blonde kid look away quickly. He turned to look out the window, pretending to be bored.

After a while, Naruto came and sat right next to him as his brother walked out the class.

"Hi there, I'm Naruto. Wanna be friends?"

* * *

It had been 9 years since Naruto and Sasuke had become friends and 8 years since they became inseparable best friends. They were both exceptionally handsome and had hordes of fan girls. The most obsessed were easily Sakura and Ino although Hinata did have her unhealthy crush on Naruto. The boys had long since discovered that they were much alike, both being orphans and living with their older brothers.

Naruto's parents had died in a car crash on the day that he was born. Luckily, he and Kyuubi escaped unharmed save the identical whisker-like scars on their cheeks that gave them both a foxy appearance. Ironically, in the world of martial arts, Kyuubi's nickname was 'the nine tailed demon fox' seeing that he never lost a match even though he came close a few times. Sasuke's parents had died in a plane crash that he and Itachi was supposed to be on. They were spared as they missed the flight due to Sasuke's need to use the washroom and being too young to go by himself. At least their only major loss was their parents as it was a vacation trip and their parents hadn't packed much luggage as they could buy whatever they needed when they got there.

They were both in grade 8 at Konoha High and their new teacher was Kakashi Hatake, a man well known for producing young geniuses out of his students as well as his pervertedness.

Kyuubi was teaching at Konoha High as the martial arts teacher, of course. Itachi taught at Suna High, naturally, seeing as it was Konoha's main rival. Kyuubi usually hung out with Naruto and Sasuke during their lunch breaks and they were usually joined by Neji, Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino or Kiba. On some days, they were joined by a few of the girls who wanted Sasuke's or Naruto's attention.

* * *

It was the beginning of the Christmas holidays and Naruto was pissed because Sasuke wouldn't go to the movies with him. This resulted in him going to bed early. When Kyuubi finally joined him, he didn't move at all, pretending to be asleep. Yes, the brothers still shared a room and a bed.

"I know you're still awake Naru."

"So?"

"So I want to know what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Naruto."

Naruto tensed as his brother addressed him by his name. He never did that as far as Naruto could remember.

"K-kyu?"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that Sasuke-teme didn't want to go to the movies with me and you're busy. I didn't want to go alone, is all."

"Really?"

"Well, no. I've been feeling really weird lately. I don't know what's happening to me."

"Naru, it's okay. It's normal. You're fourteen now, aren't you? Puberty's kicking in."

"What's that?"

"Oh, right. Konoha Academy didn't teach sex ed. Guess I'll have to explain things to you then though you'll learn it in Biology at Konoha High in grade 9. Um, where shall I start?"

"The beginning?"

"Okay. Um…well you see, for a baby to be born, a man and woman must first…"

* * *

"Sasu-kun, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing."

"You aren't eating your favorite food. Something's wrong."

"It's nothing nii-san."

"Sasuke-kun, don't you dare lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Is it because you told Naruto-kun that you wouldn't go to the movies with him?"

"NO! And how'd you know about that?"

"It is, isn't it?"

"Well, kind of, but don't change the topic. How'd you know?"

"I was walking in from work when I heard you. So why is it bothering you so much if you refused to go?"

"It's kinda awkward and not something I'd want to discuss with you?"

"What? Did you have a wet dream about blondie or something?"

"…"

"You did? Oh well, it's okay Sasu-kun. You do know that gayness runs in the blood."

"WHAT? Itachi-nii, you better explain."

"Well, you know mom and dad died before I hit puberty, right? Around that time we were living with Kakashi-sensei. I was in martial arts competitions still and Kyuubi-kun always kicked my ass. This night, I had a weird dream concerning him and got up scared to death. Kakashi-sensei heard me panicking and rushed in to see if everything was alright. He gave me the 'talk' then and I told him about the dream. He said it was alright. In any case, he and Iruka-sensei are seeing each other."

"Oh, I see. So does Kyu-san know?"

"No. I've never told him. After all, I don't know if he's gay or not."

* * *

"Kyu?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it alright to have these feelings for a guy?"

"Of course Naru, it's just some people thinks it's wrong. Remember when we were little and staying with Iruka-sensei?"

"Mmmhmm! I couldn't stop pulling pranks on him!"

"Well, I had feelings for Sasu-kun's older brother. Still do, but I've never told him. I asked Iruka about it. He and Kakashi had a thing going on since then. He said that you love a person for who they are and not for their gender."

"Oh. I see."

"So, are you going to tell Sasuke-kun?"

"Not yet. I don't know how he feels about gays or bisexuals."

"I see. Hmm, I think we'll invite over the Uchiha brothers tomorrow."

"Why?"

"We're gonna 'fess up."

"K."

"Let me call them now."

"K."

Kyuubi reached under his pillow and got out his cell phone.

"What's Sasuke-kun's number?"

Naruto gave it to him and he politely asked Sasuke to speak to his older brother.

* * *

"Who is it?"

"Kyu-san wants to speak to you 'Tachi-nii."

"Speak of the devil…hey Namikaze-san…Hmm, yes, I think so…okay, Kyuubi-kun…we'll see you then…bye."

"What was that about?"

"Kyu-kun and Naru-kun wants us to spend a day and night over at their place."

"ITACHI-NII! How could you?"

"We're going Sasu-kun. I've pretended enough. We're gonna tell them how we feel."

* * *

The next morning, at 7 o'clock, Itachi and Sasuke knocked on the Namikazes' door.

After a while, and a few grumbles, a shirtless Kyuubi opened the door with his hair in a mess, "What is—OH SHIT!"

He shut the door, and after a few choice words and some seriously loud crashes, he reopened the door, said a hasty come in, shut the door when Itachi and Sasuke entered and scrambled back into the room he shared with Naruto.

Itachi looked after him dazedly as Sasuke led Itachi to the living room.

A few curses were heard from the bedroom and then the sound of running water. A few minutes later, Kyuubi and Naruto emerged from the room, fully clothed with wet spiky hair that seemed to run in the blood.

"I'm sorry for acting like that." mumbled Kyuubi, a slight blush staining his cheeks, "Naru-kun and I usually sleep in during the holidays."

Itachi smirked, "Oh, really?"

Ignoring the smirk, Kyuubi continued, "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Hn."

Itachi and Sasuke followed Naruto and Kyuubi into the kitchen where Naruto and Kyuubi started cooking. The Uchihas observed the two as they kept out of each other's way as they handled the hot pots.

After breakfast, they all gathered in the living room and sat down.

"So, Kyuubi-san, what did you plan on doing?"

"I-"

"We didn't expect you to come so early Ita-nii. Kyu-nii thought that you'd come around lunchtime so we didn't really plan anything." Naruto answered to save Kyuubi the embarrassment.

"Dobe." muttered Sasuke.

"Teme."

"Well, Kyuubi-san, it's been forever since we sparred…"

And that is how Sasuke and Naruto ended up with popcorn in the dojo, watching their brothers go at it.

The two men fought for the upper hand but none seemed to gain it. They punched, kicked, blocked, dodged and even scratched and bit each other. After a few hours, Itachi seemed tired but Kyuubi knew that he was faking it. The fight droned on and after what seemed like forever, Kyuubi won by straddling the Uchiha and pinning down his arms. The two stared into the other's eyes and Kyuubi was just about to tell Itachi what he felt when Sasuke interrupted.

"Would you two get a room or stop staring at each other like love-sick puppies? It's kinda weird seeing you two like that."

Kyuubi immediately got off Itachi and Naruto noticed the not-so-subtle glare that Sasuke received from his older brother as he got up from the floor.

They both stood in awkward silence until Naruto saved his brother again.

"I'm hungry. Let's cook aniki."

Everyone followed him to the kitchen where he and Sasuke started to make a late lunch while Itachi and Kyuubi went to take a bath, in separate bathrooms of course. Well, it was more like Naruto cooked and Sasuke watched as Sasuke and his brother lived on take out.

After a while, Kyuubi and Itachi returned and they began eating before they returned to the living room.

"So, what now?" asked Sasuke.

"I dunno…how 'bout a game of 'I never'?"

"Nah. How 'bout Truth or Dare?" said Kyuubi.

"Okay."

"I'll start," said Itachi, "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Umm…Aren't we supposed to get a bottle and spin it?" asked Naruto.

"Oh. Right." said Itachi.

Kyuubi spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto.

"Uh…oh…Kyu-nii? I don't like that look in your eye…I think I'd pick dare…"

"Mmm. How sweet…my otouto knows what I'm gonna do. Kiss Sasuke on the lips."

"Kiss…WHAT?"

"Ha. Gotcha. You know you want to." teased Kyuubi.

Nervously, Naruto glanced up at Sasuke.

"Well? Are you going to?" asked Sasuke, raising an eyebrow.

Clearing his throat, Naruto walked up to Sasuke and captured his lips in an awkward first kiss. They broke apart after Itachi coughed lightly. Blushing, they both returned to their seats and Naruto spun the bottle. It landed on Itachi of course.

"I pick dare before you ask. I don't like truths."

"Oh, I see." said Naruto, going over to Itachi and whispering in his ear.

Itachi blushed a deep red and asked Kyuubi to follow him to the bedroom. Kyuubi shot a glare at Naruto who sneakily pretended not to see it as they left.

"Naru-kun, what did you dare him?"

"Oh, Sasu-kun you'll really like it. I don't think we're continuing the game though…they'll be a while…you see, I dared Ita-nii to give Kyu-nii a lap dance!"

To say Naruto was surprised when Sasuke started laughing would be an understatement. He had never seen the stoic Uchiha even smile except when he thought no one was looking.

"What?"

"Nothing. I've never seen you laugh…"

"Oh. Well, that was hilarious. Itachi giving a lap dance…who thought I'd live to see the day?"

"Is he that reserved?"

"Well, no. But I don't see people just giving lap dances, especially Itachi."

"Well, yeah. But…He and Kyuubi's had eyes for each other since God knows when. Just they were both too pansy to do anything about it."

"How'd you know that?"

"Well, Kyu told me about his crush on Itachi ever since they met and I could see it in Itachi when Kyu pinned him down."

"I see. But that doesn't mean that the seme must give his uke a lap dance. It should be the other way around."

"Well, whoever said anything about Kyu being uke? His middle name is _Seme_ko after all."

"What does your name have to do with being seme or uke?"

"Everything Sas_uke_."

"Oh no. I am not gonna be uke Naruto. There is no way. And neither is my brother."

"Wanna bet on it? Five bucks say Itachi bottoms and if he does then we know you will too."

"Five bucks it is."

The noises from the bedroom started with a few moans and grunts and gradually grew until the two teens heard Itachi yell out, "Damnit Kyuubi! Stop teasing and fuck me already!"

"Well, there goes your money."

"…"

"Aww, come on. I'll even give you a lap dance if you want."

"…"

Naruto pulled the unsuspecting Sasuke into his lap and proceeded to make out with him. Still getting no response, he groped Sasuke's ass.

"Ah! Don't touch there you pervert!" yelped Sasuke.

"Well, you kinda zoned out on me."

"That's not a valid excuse!"

And so the holidays sped by…

…until Christmas day.

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" shouted Naruto, effectively waking up everyone in the Uchiha Manor.

"Hn."

"Kyu! Why does he always do that?"

"My brother's just anti-social Naru." answered Itachi instead.

"Am not. I'm just used to his overly unnecessary cheerful attitude early in the morning."

"Sasu!"

Sasuke leaned over and kissed his blonde just to shut him up.

"Get a room." muttered Kyuubi.

"We are in a room." said Sasuke, breaking apart from the kiss.

"Go somewhere else." said Naruto, pulling Sasuke back for another kiss.

After hearing the door open and close, Naruto's tongue probed Sasuke's lips which hurriedly parted to grant him entrance.

From afar, the boys heard a car engine stop. The front door opened and closed.

"Kyuubi Semeko Uzumaki Namikaze! What do you think you're doing? Where is your little brother?" Iruka shouted.

"Naru-kun's probably having some fun of his own, just like I was, _mom_."

"What? My little Naru-kun? Where is he?"

"In the bedroom with my little brother." supplied Itachi.

And that was how Iruka and Kakashi found out about their adopted sons and their relationships…

* * *

"Welcome back to school. I trust you all had a good time for Christmas and are all ready to resume working diligently. This term, we will be joined by Gaara no Sabaku of Suna High. He will be transferring here due to personal reasons and I hope that you will treat him as you wish to be treated." Kakashi said as he opened the door to reveal a red head kid with a tattoo on his forehead.

"I'm Gaara and stay the hell away from me unless you want to die." he said in a monotone voice.

He sat in the only available seat, which was next to Naruto.

"So, hey… I don't wanna die or anything so I'll just introduce myself and leave it as that…I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Hn." was the reply.

"Sasuke-kun, he's just like you!"

"Hn." the Uchiha replied.

"Typical Uchiha." grumbled Naruto.

* * *

A year had gone by and Gaara had joined Naruto's group of friends, mainly because Naruto had kicked his ass for sending Lee to the hospital. He had only warmed up to Neji, Naruto and Sasuke though. His older brother, Kankuro, had warmed up to everyone at first sight, as did their older sister, Temari.

Sai had also joined the school, from a private institution called Root Enterprise. Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, had re-joined the group seeing as she was a year younger than her sister and had recently started attending Konoha High.

Naruto had followed Sasuke as he excused himself from the group. He trailed after him until he entered the washroom. Naruto waited on him by the sinks.

"What do you want usuratonkachi?"

"Sasuke, I'm fed up of hiding. Let's just tell everyone we're together and if they're really our friends, they'll accept it."

"No, I'm not ready yet."

"Do you like having that pink haired bitch follow you around all the time?"

"Are you jealous Naru?" purred Sasuke, leaning up to kiss his blonde as they were alone in the washroom.

"Mmm."

Sasuke broke apart from the kiss gasping for breath. Naruto always made him like this. Naruto latched on to his neck and soon he was moaning in pleasure as his partner sucked on that one spot that made him submit.

Naruto suddenly pulled away and Sasuke glared at him.

"Someone's coming."

And sure enough, Sai walked in.

"Hey dickless."

"Sai. Take that back right now." said Naruto slowly.

"No."

"I'm warning you." he clarified.

"About?"

"This!" shouted Naruto before punching Sai into the wall.

He left in a fit of rage followed by an angry, amused and half aroused Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, please slow down."

"Shut up Sasuke-teme."

"Naruto!" panted Sasuke as he ran after the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I'm just feeling angry lately. He just pissed me off." said Naruto as he sat on the abandoned swing.

"Why are you angry?" asked Sasuke as he sat on the other swing.

"I-" '_I don't want to pressure you into anything so I shouldn't tell you…_' "I don't know." he lied.

"Naru, don't lie."

"Okay, you want to know what? I'm fucking angry cause I'm so damn horny and masturbating isn't helping and you're just there looking oh so fuckable but we can't have sex cause you won't be a good uke and submit and I am not going to be uke!"

"Oh, so it's my fault? I told you, I'm not an uke and I won't be one just for you because I love you. You think that I'm not horny too?"

"Sasuke, just leave me alone. Go back to our friends and I'll meet you all in a while. I just need to stay here a while." said Naruto while breathing deeply.

He had sensed Sai's presence and he really needed to get some of his frustration out.

"No. I will not go."

"Stop being a stubborn bitch and go!"

"Naruto." growled Sasuke.

"So, you two lovebirds having a fight?" asked Sai cheerfully.

"Leave now Sasuke. I don't want you to see this."

"No Naruto. I will stay here out of my own free will."

"Fine! Just stay out of this. What do you want Sai?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to fuck."

"Sai! Leave my boyfriend alone. I do not appreciate you making sexual passes at him every fucking day!" said Sasuke calmly.

"Your what?" screamed Sakura, seeing as she was passing by.

"Sakura-chan, stay out of this." said Naruto.

"No! You stole my Sasuke-kun you pervert! Give him back!"

"Sakura-chan. Naruto did not steal me from you seeing as I was never yours to begin with."

"Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Leave now." Sasuke said coldly.

She ran back to the school crying, or at least it looked like she was.

"That was mean of you Sasuke-kun. But I want back my uke."

"I was never your uke Sai. I was never anything with you! I attempted to be friends with you but you only like to tease me or ask to fuck. Like hell I'd ever agree." stated Naruto.

"Naruto, calm down, we can't afford to kick his ass cause we'll get in trouble from Tsunade-san and Jiraiya-san again." said Sasuke, getting over his anger.

'_I'll show you Naru. I'll be your uke just this once. Tonight. I'm fed up of them hitting on you. I'm ready to let them know who you belong to.'_

"But Sasuke! I'm dying to teach him a lesson even though it's not worth it."

"You two are fools." Sai said, "You'll never beat me."

Naruto breathed slowly before following Sasuke. If Sasuke didn't want a fight, then he didn't mind. He would ignore Sai.

When they reached inside however, everyone was staring at them.

"S-so i-is w-what S-S-Sakura-chan said t-true?" stuttered Hinata.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"That you and emo-king are together." supplied Kiba.

"I-"

"Yes." interrupted Sasuke.

Everyone looked a bit shocked before smiling and shaking their heads.

"About time." muttered Gaara.

"Wha-?" asked Naruto.

"We knew it." said Sakura, "Just needed proof. We're not disgusted Naruto-kun. I-I mean, it would be hypocritical of me to say so. After all Ino-pig and I are going out. Just we never told anyone."

"Well, since everyone is 'fessing, Shino and I have been doing the same." said Kiba.

"Gaara and I as well." interjected Neji.

"Kankuro and I too." supplied Shikamaru.

"Me and Chouji too." shouted Lee.

"Well, Tenten and I too." said Temari.

"Hanabi and I as well." Hinata said quietly, without stuttering (it was just a façade).

"Wow. I see. Well, that's that then. Wanna go party later? Kyu and Ita can get us in a club and it's Friday." Naruto said, still in slight shock.

"You mean Raidou and Genma's club? Naruto, that man, Genma, is a pervert! And he always tries to feel you up!" Sasuke protested uncharacteristically.

"Eh, Sasuke, stop worrying. You know I can handle myself. Plus, he always gives free drinks to whoever he's interested in, even if they refuse him."

"Hn."

* * *

Later that evening, Itachi and Kyuubi called everyone's parents and got permission for them to spend the night. They all went home, packed their bags and gathered at the Uchiha Manor.

"So, when do we leave?" asked Ino.

"In an hour. If you need anything, ask Naruto or Sasuke. Itachi and I'll be a bit busy." said Kyuubi, pulling Itachi up the stairs.

"Let's get ready!" said Sakura, "Is there a room that we girls can use?"

"Use that one." said Naruto, pointing to the room at the left of the stairs, "You guys can use the one opposite. We'll sort out rooms to sleep in when we get back from the club."

With that, he dragged Sasuke up to their room. Yes, he and Sasuke shared a room at the Uchiha Manor and he, Kyuubi, Itachi and Sasuke slept in the same room at the Uzumaki Family House. The Namikaze Manor was only used for vacation and the brothers had their rooms which they shared with their boyfriends.

When they reached the room, he released Sasuke and lay down on the bed, "Do what you want. I've got my clothes sorted for later."

Sasuke sat next to Naruto and turned to face him, "Me too."

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes only to open them wide when he felt a pair of lips against his own. Sasuke was kissing him and damn was he making him horny with those talented lips and tongue.

"Stop." said Naruto, pushing Sasuke away from him.

"Why?" Sasuke whined.

"Because, if you don't, I'll jump you and have my way with you and then we won't be able to go to the club."

"That just might be for the better." Sasuke insisted.

"No. We are going. That's final."

"But Naru!" Sasuke protested, "I want you to ravish me tonight."

"Tempting. We'll have time when we get back Sasu. You're starting to act like me."

"Yeah, well not that you're acting different or anything."

"Sasuke, we have half an hour to get dressed. We'll continue this pointless arguing later if you so wish."

"Hn."

Naruto went to the closet, took a bundle of things and disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Sighing, Sasuke got up and began to get dressed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyuubi and Itachi stumbled into their room, kissing furiously. As soon as the door was closed behind them, they frantically began to tear their clothes off while dry humping each other.

When all clothes was shed, Kyuubi got some lube and coated himself with it. He quickly prepared Itachi as they were short on time and thrust into him.

"Aaah…Kyu…More."

He sped up his thrusts and soon he was hitting Itachi's prostate on each attempt. A few thrusts later and Itachi's ass clenched around him as thick spurts of cum shot out of his swollen cock. Kyuubi followed right after.

"We…need to…bathe." he gasped.

Hurrying into the bathroom, they took a quick shower together and proceeded to get dressed while trying not to get aroused.

* * *

An hour had passed and everyone gathered in the living room.

Sakura had on bright pink lacy underwear which showed through the thin white material of her rather short dress. It was accessorized with a large black belt that matched her boots. She also had on some black and white earrings and bangles.

Ino was wearing a tight black leather pants with a black biker jacket and black boots. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a black hair tie. All her jewelry was plain silver.

Temari wore a short pair of jean pants, a long-sleeved fishnet shirt and a sleeveless white button-up shirt. She had her hair down, like Sakura and she wore a white pair of sandals.

Tenten wore a short brown dress that enhanced her chocolate brown hair and eyes. She wore her hair down for a change and it stunned everyone to see that it was waist-length. She also wore brown boots that matched the dress.

Hanabi wore a jean suit that was tight as hell and showed off all her curves. The high top jean styled converse shoes looked nice with the way her pant legs flared out over them. The neckline was low and her hair was left down.

Hinata was forced into wearing a body hugging lavender dress that was see-through and showed off her midnight blue underwear. She was clearly uncomfortable with this. Her hair was done in an elegant bun and she wore lavender flip flops.

Neji wore a black shirt with elbow length sleeves and a tan dress pants. He also wore black boots.

Gaara wore a black muscle shirt with tight red pants that matched his hair. His boots were also black.

Lee wore a white shirt that showed off his well built physique and loose pants. He wore a pair of white sneakers which was a change. His hair had re-grown and his eyebrows waxed, thanks to Ino and Sakura. His long hair was left loose.

Chouji wore a red muscle shirt that showed off all his muscles. He was really really buff and no one ever dared to mess with him, especially when he showed off his muscles. He also wore loose jeans and high boots.

Kiba wore a tight black and red leather suit, with matching shoes.

Shino wore a long-sleeved high neck tan shirt and black dress pants.

Shikamaru had on a long-sleeved fishnet shirt with a white shirt over it. He left the buttons on the shirt undone. His pants was black and ripped. His shoes were black and white converse.

Kankuro wore a tight purple t-shirt and black jeans. He had a silver chain on which matched the buckles on his black boots.

Sasuke wore a loose thin midnight blue shirt, a chain bearing the Uchiha crest, tight black leather pants and black biker boots.

Naruto wore a pair of black jeans, an orange vest with a black and orange jacket that wasn't zipped up and orange sneakers. He also wore his precious diamond necklace that granny Tsunade had given to him.

Kyuubi wore a red shirt just like Sasuke's and loose black pants. He also wore his red sneakers and a necklace just like Naruto's, which was also a gift from Tsunade.

Itachi wore a red leather shirt and black leather pants. His sneakers were midnight blue and he had a chain just like Sasuke's.

They all followed Itachi wordlessly as he left the room. He led them to his and Kyuubi's Suburbans and they all got in.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the bar only to find Sai at the door.

"What is he doing here?" muttered Neji, "I don't like him."

"Me either. I knew this was a bad idea." Sasuke muttered back.

"Well, look who came. Ready to take me up on that offer Naru?"

"Hell no. I came here to enjoy myself with my friends and you're not going to ruin it Sai. Now, let me pass."

"Why? You're not old enough to be here and none of your friends are either, except maybe your brother and his boyfriend."

"Sai, may I see Raidou and Genma?" interrupted Itachi.

"Um, hold on." Sai said as he hurried away to find them.

"What's he doing here anyway? And where's the guard?" muttered Naruto.

"Um, I think that he was the guard." said Hinata shyly.

"Ah, Naru, Kyu, I see you've both come again to see me. How wonderful. Are you ready to have a foursome with me and Raidou?"

"No. we aren't gonna accept that. Ever." growled Kyuubi.

"Ah. Well, it was worth a try. So who're all your lovely friends?"

"This is Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Temari-chan, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, Lee-kun, Kankuro-kun, Gaara-kun, Neji-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun." said Naruto as he pointed to each of them.

"This is Sasuke-kun and Itachi, as you know." said a glaring Kyuubi.

"Oh, well, you all are welcome to join me and Raidou for sex anytime you want." said Genma.

Hinata blushed and Hanabi said, "Are you trying to get a beating, or are you just dumb?"

"Welcome to our club and please forgive my boyfriend, he just likes to embarrass people. I've never allowed anyone else into our bed. Now, you all can enter for free as you're friends with these four." said Raidou quickly.

With that, they all passed a shocked Sai and entered the club.

Immediately, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru and Shino went to find seats. The others joined the dancing with the exception of Naruto. He followed Sasuke to his seat and sat on top of him.

"Dobe, get off. There's lots of seats here."

"Teme, I want you to dance with me."

"No."

"Well, I'll just stay here."

"No."

"Well, dance with me?"

"No."

"Well, fine, I'll go ask Genma-san."

"No, I'll dance with you."

"Great."

Naruto hopped off Sasuke and pulled him to the dance floor. He pulled Sasuke flush against his body and began to grind his hips on Sasuke's ass in time with the music.

"Ohh, Naru…so good." Sasuke moaned lowly.

"Continue that and we will have to find a room." groaned Naruto as Sasuke bucked his hips back.

"Mmm, sounds good."

"Sasuke! I do not want my first time to be in a random place. And yours either."

"Hn. Later then. Let's go sit."

"Okay."

They made their way to the table and sat down.

"Back so soon?" teased Gaara.

"Hai. I wanted something to drink." said Naruto.

"Well, order."

He signaled a waitress over and seeing who he was, she eagerly got his Sex On The Beach for him. When Neji noticed that he didn't pay, he raised an eyebrow questioningly (is that even possible?).

"What? Genma-san always serves me free."

"Yeah, once he finds you attractive, he lets you get everything free. This club makes tons of money you see." supplied Sasuke.

"But how can he? There are lots of good-looking people."

"It's not just cause he's a pervert. You see, he treats me and Kyu so good cause our dad started this club for him."

"I see."

Naruto downed his drink in one go and the waitress hurried over to refill it for him.

"You guys want anything?" asked Naruto.

"I'll have a Bloody Mary." said Gaara.

"I'll take a Deathwish." said Neji.

"A G Spot." said Shino, to which he received weird glances.

"Hmm, I'll try a Kamakaze." said Shikamaru.

The waitress took their orders and served them their desired drinks. She kept refilling as they emptied the glasses.

Soon the whole group joined the table and ordered their drinks. A few hours later, and everyone was either stone drunk or at least a bit tipsy.

"Time to go home." said Kyuubi.

Everyone who was not wasted agreed and helped the ones who were into the car. Kyuubi and Itachi thanked Genma and Raidou and they all returned to the Uchiha Manor.

Kyuubi showed the group a hallway with seven rooms.

"I'm sorry, it looks like you'll have to share a room with someone. Ah well, make yourselves at home. I'm gonna get laid. See ya."

He left to find Itachi as the seven couples took a room each. Itachi, however, was already waiting for him in their room, already naked and prepared. Kyuubi moaned and hurried out of his clothes to show his uke his appreciation.

As soon as they made it inside, Sasuke and Naruto rushed up to their room as they were unaffected by the alcohol they had ingested.

Naruto tackled Sasuke to the door and began kissing him roughly. Sasuke moaned and wrapped his legs around his waist while running his fingers through the beautiful blonde hair. Naruto opened the door and stumbled to the bed carrying Sasuke.

"Mmm. Naru. Aaah. Please. Ngh. More."

"Hold on. Must get out of clothes."

"No. Now."

Naruto got off the bed and went to the drawer where he got some lube that he had bought a year ago. He quickly undressed himself but left the chain on. Then, he slowly undressed Sasuke who was eyeing his package hungrily.

"Mmm, Naru, I wanna suck you."

Naruto groaned and sat down on the edge of the bed. Sasuke slid off the bed and knelt down in front of him. He slowly leaned forward and tentatively licked the slit, where a small bead of precum had gathered. Naruto moaned approvingly and forced himself not to thrust forward. Slowly Sasuke opened his mouth and sucked lightly at the tip. The sounds coming from Naruto encouraged him to explore further and soon, he was deep-throating him. He moaned at the feel of Naruto's huge cock down his throat and with a shaky gasp, Naruto came. Sasuke, not expecting this, nearly choked but quickly recovered so as to not lose any of his lover's cum.

Naruto quickly recovered from his orgasm and pulled Sasuke up to lie down. He kissed him on the lips before moving to his neck, were he knew would turn Sasuke into mush. After leaving several large hickeys, he kissed his way to a dusky nipple ad sucked on it while twisting and pinching the other. This made Sasuke scream out with pleasure (you can't blame him okay, he's the uke). Naruto released the bud in favor of going lower. He lightly licked his uke's penis while he opened the bottle of lube and coated three fingers. He sucked harshly on the head of Sasuke's cock as he pushed a finger into his entrance. He felt around for a while until he found the spot that made Sasuke cry out.

"Aaah...More…Please." panted Sasuke.

Naruto hummed around his cock as he added another finger and began to prepare him. He scissored his fingers and when Sasuke asked for more, he deemed it fit to add a third finger.

"Aaah! It hurts!"

Naruto immediately stopped and Sasuke cursed himself for letting that slip.

"D-don't stop Naru. It's supposed to hurt a bit."

So Naruto listened to him and continued his job. Soon, he had Sasuke moaning and writhing under him. He released his cock with a loud pop and removed is fingers from his ass despite Sasuke's protests. He lined himself up with Sasuke's entrance and pushed in whilst giving him a hand job. Sasuke screamed at the intense pain and pleasure as Naruto had hit his prostate dean on. Naruto stilled and gave Sasuke time to adjust. After a few minutes, Sasuke experimentally moved his hips. Naruto groaned and stopped him.

"If you do that, I'll not be able to control myself."

Sasuke moved again and Naruto groaned before pulling out and thrusting in again. Sasuke was making some very interesting noise and he was so goddamm tight that Naruto was sure he wouldn't last long. He was determined to make Sasuke cum with him though, so he fisted Sasuke in time with his plunges.

Sasuke was enveloped in so much pleasure that he couldn't take anymore and just then, Naruto hit his prostate which he had been avoiding for the last few thrusts. Sasuke was shocked as his orgasm overtook him, making him convulse around Naruto who followed into an equally intense orgasm.

"Wow." Naruto huffed.

"Hn."

"G'night love." whispered Naruto when he regained his breath.

* * *

The next morning, after everyone had considered themselves presentable and ready to go home, with the exception of the Hyuuga sisters, they raided Kyuubi's stash of Panadol Ultra (the Namikaze brothers hated aspirin for some weird reason). When they were acceptable and no one could think they had alcohol, they returned to their homes.

"So, Hinata-chan, how come your dad asked to let you stay?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. He said something about coming over to explain things and he said to let Neji-nii-san go over at Gaara-san's place. He said he'll go there too." answered Hanabi, knowing her sister was too embarrassed to answer the blonde boy.

"Oh, well, I'm hungry. Join me for breakfast?" he yawned.

"Um, okay." replied the shy girl.

He led them to the kitchen where Itachi and Kyuubi were making out. Hinata squeaked and hid her face while Naruto ran them out.

"Are they always like that?" asked Hanabi, who was not drunk enough to forget last night.

"Yup." said Naruto as he made breakfast.

After they ate, they all retired to their rooms to bathe and get ready to meet Hiashi. Sasuke was in pain and he refused to talk to the blonde boy but he grudgingly prepared himself for the meeting. Kyuubi and Itachi were informed of said meeting and they were already prepared. Around 9 o'clock, the doorbell rang and it opened to reveal Hiashi. Itachi, who had answered the door, greeted him and welcomed him inside.

"Ah, thank you. Can we all talk somewhere private?"

"Yes, the living room should suffice. There is only the window which we can close and the place will be soundproof."

"Let's go there shall we?"

When they were all seated Hiashi talked.

"Let me be very straightforward. I want you boys to take in my daughters, please. Kyuubi-san, Itachi-san, I know you're gay but please, if you don't they'll die."

"We'll take them in but you have to explain."

"Well, the other day, I heard a few interesting noises and I came upon Neji-kun and Gaara-kun doing some stuff as well as these two. If the council finds out, they'll have them executed. They already suspect that something's up so these two will have to bear children so that they won't kill them though. I'm hoping that Gaara-san will be able to protect Neji as his father is the mayor of Sunagakure."

"Wow. That's harsh. What about you?"

"Well, I'm going to have to banish these two and Neji and you'll have to take them in. Please? I need to find a place."

"Okay. We'll do it." said Naruto.

"Well, that's decided then." said Kyuubi.

And so, the next few days were spent moving them to the Uchiha manor…

* * *

Almost two years had passed since then and Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were less than a year away from graduation. Hanabi was two years away. They had become best friends in those two years and no secrets were kept between the six of them.

"Itachi! I need you to help me find some spare paper!" called Hanabi.

Yes, the six of them had dropped the honorifics when alone.

"I'll be right there." he called back.

"Kyuubi, I need to talk to you in private." said Sasuke as Naruto followed Hinata into the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Hmm?"

"It's about Naruto."

"I see. Let's continue this in the room?"

"Last night, he had a wet dream." said Sasuke as soon as Kyuubi closed the door.

"He always has wet dreams Sasuke. It's normal."

"No, not this time. This time, it was about you."

"What?"

"Kyuubi, I think Naruto wants you. He is jealous that you spend all your time with Itachi and Hanabi and he feels left out. I…I want you to know that I wouldn't mind if you two…you know…just, don't make me ask Itachi, please?"

"Okay. I'll talk to Itachi. Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Do the same with Itachi? He's been having dreams about you for a while now and I was meaning to ask you."

"Oh. Um, okay…"

"Great, tonight, come in here, I'll go see Naru."

"Agreed."

Later that night, Sasuke excused himself from going to bed, saying that he was going to spend the night with Itachi.

"But Sasuke, you know Kyu and Ita would want to have sex."

"No, I asked him earlier. Kyu's coming to spend the night with you."

"What?"

"Yo, Sasuke, I'm here!" called Kyuubi as he knocked on the door.

"I'll be a minute." he called back, "Naru, I've gotta go and please be nice to your brother."

With that, Sasuke kissed Naruto goodbye and hurried away. Kyuubi entered the room and closed the door. He only had on a pair of drawstring pants by the looks of it.

"Hey, Kyu, you can lie down if you want."

He did and pulled Naruto against him like he used to when they used to sleep together.

"Aaah! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm hugging you."

Naruto squirmed and twisted to get out but Kyuubi had him in a death grip. Suddenly he froze and became deathly still.

"What's wrong?" asked Kyuubi, knowing exactly what had gotten his brother to freeze.

"Nothing." said Naruto slyly, grinding his hips back.

"Ngh!"

"Enjoying yourself much Kyu?" asked Naruto as he bucked his hips back into Kyuubi's erection.

"S-stop."

Naruto teased him by rubbing his ass on him again and Kyuubi groaned.

"I don't think you want me to stop Kyu."

"No, actually I don't. If that's what you want then I'll give it to you." said the red-head as he grabbed Naruto's hips and pulled back while thrusting forward.

"Mmm. I'm waiting Kyu."

Kyuubi pulled off his pants and Naruto's boxer's which he wore to sleep.

"Where's the lube?"

Naruto reached over and got the lube for his brother who immediately coated his fingers and began preparing him.

"More."

Kyuubi was surprised that Naruto wasn't feeling any pain whatsoever as he finished preparing him. Lining himself up with his brother, he thrusted in and was even more surprised when Naruto started moving his hips.

"Aren't you in pain?" he asked wondrously.

"No, it feels so good." groaned Naruto.

"I thought you were the seme?"

"I am. You're the only person I'd ever let top me." he moaned.

"So, this is your first time as an uke?"

"Yeah."

Kyuubi shrugged it off and began molesting his younger sibling much to Naruto's pleasure. One particular thrust went straight to his prostate and he came, followed by the older Namikaze.

* * *

Sasuke made his way to Itachi's room and entered noiselessly. He was greeted by his brother's ass high in the air as he masturbated. Smirking, the younger Uchiha silently undressed and made his way to the bed where he caught Itachi's hand and moved it out of his ass in place of his cock.

"Ngh!"

"I never knew you liked it rough." whispered Sasuke seductively as he forcefully pounded into his brother's ass.

"Aaah! Sasuke!"

"Mmm?"

"More!"

"Beg for it."

"D-do y-you do this t-to Naru?"

"No, he does this to me."

"I s-see." gasped Itachi, as he moved in time with Sasuke's thrusts, "P-please m-make me c-cum o-otouto."

He knew Sasuke was purposefully avoiding his prostate to make his orgasm all the more intense but he was shocked at the intensity of it when Sasuke did hit his prostate. He smiled slightly when he felt Sasuke's cum coating his insides, glad that his brother had also found release.

* * *

The next morning found the Namikazes, Uchihas and Hyuugas at the dining table discussing a very important matter while having breakfast.

"Come again?" said Naruto.

"I need to get pregnant by the time we graduate." said Hinata, who had grown out of her shyness and stuttering.

"Why so soon?" asked Itachi.

"Cause I'll be 18 on December 27th and if I have a child then they won't kill me. Dad explained it, remember?"

"Yeah. Well, we still have a few months." said Kyuubi.

"Yeah," said Hanabi, "Who's gonna do it?"

"We don't know yet." said Sasuke.

"So, when's your birthday Hanabi?"

"I'll be 17 on 27th March. When's yours Ita?"

"July 9th. Sasuke's is on the 27th of July. Naruto's is on the 10th of October and Kyu's is on 10th of December."

"Oh."

They continued eating when suddenly Kyuubi choked and started coughing.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto worriedly, knowing full well the cause of the action.

"Uh, yeah, just a dust in my throat." said Kyuubi, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that Naruto's foot was between his legs, massaging a very sensitive area.

"You Kyu, I missed _sleeping with you_ so much that last night was very fun. Can I spend the night with you tonight?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great, I can stay by you Sasu."

"Yeah."

"Um, what's going on?" asked Hinata.

"Nothing." answered Naruto.

"Are you sure? Kyuubi's looking kinda sick…" said Hanabi.

"Yup, he just needs some rest. I think I kept him up too late last night." said Naruto.

"Right." said Hanabi, "Well, excuse us, Hinata and I need to go visit Neji today."

"Hai."

They left and as soon as they did, Kyuubi whispered, "Naruto, what is the meaning of this?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what."

"You mean Hinata's dilemma?" he asked as he put more pressure on Kyuubi's dick.

"Ngh. Um, about that…"

"I think we can take care of her. Itachi, Sasuke, I know you two like Hanabi so when it's her time…"

"We'll see about that. You two had better get started with Hinata tonight."

"Hmm, don't you think it's too early?"

"It's May. We have until December. She can't be pregnant at school."

"Yeah…she won't be able to graduate if that's the case." said Sasuke.

"We'll wait then."

* * *

Two months later, Kyuubi approached Naruto and asked him to be Itachi's birthday present. Naruto agreed because Kyuubi would, in turn, be Sasuke's present. The brothers enjoyed themselves immensely and the day after Sasuke's birthday, the four got together and had a foursome.

"Mm Naru." moaned Sasuke as his lover gave him a blowjob.

"Kyu…Aaah!" groaned Itachi.

"Kyu!" growled Naruto as he came all over his brother's hand, having just finished swallowing Sasuke's cum.

Kyuubi sucked on Itachi hard and swallowed his cum greedily. He quickly prepared Naruto and plunged in. Sasuke straddled Itachi and entered as Naruto cried out in pure pleasure. Naruto and Sasuke connected the two pairs and after a few minutes and a lot of cursing and sounds of pleasure, all four came at the same time.

* * *

A few months later, in the snowy month of December, a 'family' of six were having Christmas dinner seeing as it was Christmas and all.

"So, Sasuke, you want the blue or the red side?" asked Naruto as he picked up a Christmas cracker.

"I want a kiss first."

Naruto kissed him and whispered so that no one else would hear, "I'll miss you tonight."

"I'll take the blue side." he replied and Naruto knew that he wouldn't mind staying with Itachi.

They pulled it and got two paper crowns, two little notebooks, two halves of a heart on two chains and a small teddy bear. Naruto forced Sasuke into wearing his crown, seeing as everyone had one on. He also got him to keep on his chain and take one of the notebooks with the bear.

"Naruto, it's time." said Kyuubi.

With that, Naruto called Hinata and asked her to accompany him to his room. Kyuubi followed.

He told Hinata to sit on the bed and she obeyed. He and Kyuubi sat as well.

"Hinata."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"You used to have a crush on me right?"

"No, I used to pretend that but over time I kinda started liking you but I love you as a brother."

"Well, you're not opposed to a little incest, now are you?" asked Kyuubi.

"N-no."

"Hinata, I love you as a sister as well and so does Kyuubi but we have to do this okay…Kyuubi and I get together sometimes and you are dating your sister."

"Y-yes. I-I understand."

"Well, um…we should start?" said Naruto.

"You don't ask stupid questions otouto, you take action." said Kyuubi before kissing the blonde.

Hinata squeaked and jumped as she observed the two brothers. Kyuubi broke the kiss and turned to her.

"What's wrong Hina?"

"N-nothing. I was just surprised…"

Naruto had moved towards her and cut her off with a kiss. She didn't respond to the kiss at first, not used to the rough lips. Hanabi's lips were always soft. Naruto held her gently and wordlessly encouraged her to kiss back. Kyuubi was busy with Naruto's neck so he couldn't say anything. Hinata closed her eyes and kissed back. She kinda liked the different feel of it from what she was used to.

Naruto used her distraction to start undressing her. When he reached her bra however, he was confused as to how in the world to open the thing. Kyuubi saved him from embarrassment by reaching around him and doing it for him. Kyuubi also started to undress him. When he and Hinata broke apart for air, Hinata was stark naked and blushing like hell. She tried to cover herself up with her hands but Kyuubi was holding her hands down.

"Hina, I'm naked too y'know. And so is Kyu. Don't be embarrassed."

Hinata yelped when she heard this and closed her eyes.

"Come on Hina, you're acting like a virgin which we all know you aren't." said Kyuubi.

By now, the blue haired girl's face was bright red as well as the rest of her body. She stuttered nonsense things that none of them understood.

"Ah, come on Naru, let's ravish our blushing princess, ne?"

She opened her eyes then, only to see two sly foxy faces looking down at her. Her hands were still in Kyuubi's grasp and she opened her mouth to protest but she was cut off by Kyuubi's tongue in her mouth. He kissed her breathless as his hands let go of hers to explore her body. Naruto was licking, biting and sucking her neck and Kyuubi's hands left hot trails all over her body. She moaned loudly when Kyuubi's mouth left hers in favor of her breast. He sucked harshly on her, unlike anything that Hanabi had ever done to her. Naruto had made his way to the other breast and she screamed in pleasure as they both sucked her breasts. Kyuubi had clandestinely waited until her mind was clouded in pleasure to push a finger in her vagina. He released her breast with a loud pop and took over Naruto's previous job of licking, biting and sucking her neck. She whimpered wantonly as Naruto's hand took hold of the abandoned breast and started kneading it lovingly. Kyuubi added another finger in her and stretched her. Her juices coated his fingers generously as Naruto released her breast and blew on it. He then kissed her thoroughly. Kyuubi added a third finger in her and prepared her fully for what was to come. He knew he was not small and neither was Naruto.

When she and Naruto broke apart, Kyuubi said, "Naru, you go first, then I'll go. We'll repeat until we're too exhausted to go on. That way, it'll be guaranteed that she'll be pregnant."

"We won't overdo it though, when Hina says to stop, we stop."

"Agreed."

Naruto lined himself up with her entrance and pushed in. Kyuubi swallowed her screams of pleasure and pain and soon, the make out session had to end for her to scream Naruto's name. A few thrusts after, and Naruto was coming intensely as Hinata's walls clamped tightly around him. He pulled out of her, only to have Kyuubi replace him.

And so they continued until morning…

* * *

Last night was so lonely for Hanabi…her sister was off having sex with two sexy men and Itachi and Sasuke were too busy with their sleepover to invite her. The sounds of sex travelled through the floor and she could have sworn she heard Itachi scream for Sasuke at least three times during the night.

Ah well, this morning, she was going to retrieve her lover from the Namikaze brothers. As she made her way to Naruto and Sasuke's room, she was joined by Itachi and Sasuke.

"Good morning Hana." said a cheerful Itachi.

"Mornin'"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that my lover was missing last night along with yours and Sasuke's and you two were too busy to even ask me to join your sleepover."

""Oh, well you see, I did consider inviting you but the consequences of doing so may have been for the worse."

"What?"

"You would have been kicked out of school for getting pregnant. You see, Naruto, Sasuke, Kyuubi and I are all lovers."

"WHAT?"

"Happened earlier this year."

"I see. And now Hinata's joined…"

"Well, sort of. Her child or possibly children, depends on how much she wants to have, have got to be Namikaze. And yours have got to be Uchiha because we don't want anyone else to know of you and your sister's relationship or Naruto and Sasuke's. You and Sasuke will pretend to be dating and Hinata and Naruto will as well. Only your close friends like those who know already can know."

"Oh. Well, that's easy. We can do that." said Hanabi as she opened the door to find the three sound asleep and the scent of sex really strong in the room.

The three waking people cleaned up the room and waked their lovers to go take a bath. While Sasuke and Itachi helped Hinata, Kyuubi and Naruto into the bathroom, Hanabi changed the sheets before joining them.

"Hey, Hina, how are you feeling?" asked Hanabi.

"I'm very tired. We stayed up all night."

"Kyuubi, Naruto, were you two so horny that you couldn't stop?" asked Itachi.

"No, we were just making sure that she got pregnant."

"Yeah, it was so tiring…" trailed Naruto as Sasuke helped him into the tub that was now full.

"Okay, Hana, can you take Hina to your room and wash her up? And Ita can you see about Kyu? Naru and I want some privacy."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Sure otouto."

They all left and Sasuke shed his clothes and joined Naruto. He took the washcloth ad soaped it up before proceeding to bathe his lover and himself. He rinsed them off and dried them before taking his sleepy counterpart to the room and dressing him and himself. When he was finished, he helped him to the bed and kissed him softly before laying down next to him and cuddling him.

"Thanks." yawned Naruto.

"Sleep. You're gonna thank me properly when we wake up."

"Hmm."

Meanwhile, Hana dragged her sister to their room, which was in between the boys' rooms. She had already prepared a steaming hot bath before going to fetch her so the water was warm by the time they got back. Hinata had never liked hot water.

Hanabi quickly bathed before the water got cold and then proceeded to do the same to Hinata. When the sisters were done with their bath, they got dressed and went straight to bed.

Itachi helped Kyuubi to their room and they took their bath. When they were finished, Kyuubi was half-way back to full strength. They lay on the bed facing each other, both deep in thought.

"You know, Hanabi won't be as lucky." said Itachi after a long while.

"Yeah, I already talked to grandma Tsunade. I guess we need to tell the rest of the house about it…"

"Tomorrow."

"Yeah…"

Itachi kissed him on the lips and they started to get aroused but Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Hanabi thought it would be a good time to interrupt them to eat lunch.

* * *

"Are you serious?" asked Hanabi, "You still aren't satisfied after last night?"

"Seriously." said Sasuke, "We need to talk about Hanabi's situation."

"We thought about it just now." said Naruto.

"Well, let's go eat and I'll tell you everything." said Kyuubi.

They gathered at the dining table and Kyuubi began his tale.

"Tsunade and Jiraiya are our grandparents Naruto, I'm sorry for never letting you know. Our father was in charge of the ANBU, which keeps crimes undercover. Grandma took over when he was killed. A lot of us work at the school but there are others who have different jobs. We will protect Hanabi and get rid of the council elders when the time comes. I am the next Hokage to be."

"I see." said Naruto, "That's why she always treats me so well."

"I knew it!" said Sasuke and Hanabi together.

"That's good to hear." said Hinata.

And they all ate in peace…

* * *

March had come around and it was close to the 27th. Anko Mitarashi and Hana Inuzuka had joined the Uchiha Mansion in hopes of getting a good fight. The last time, Hinata had said she was pregnant and a week later, her father had her tested to find that she was telling the truth.

They didn't bother her since then and Hanabi was now being targeted. Neji had escaped by getting Ino pregnant so he would not be killed. Now Hanabi's life was supposed to make up for two lost ones and Hinata was worrying and it was not good for her pregnancy.

There was no way for Hanabi to escape this fight and so, they were carrying out preparations to only kill the Hyuga Council and save as much innocent lives as possible. As they all gathered in the living room, where all the furniture was moved out, they heard the sounds of approaching footsteps.

The door opened and everyone protectively surrounded Hinata and Hanabi. Hiashi walked in with his head held high, followed by the council members and the Branch Members.

"What do you want?" asked Kyuubi in his authoritive voice.

"Hanabi Hyuga must be killed as she was banished from the clan and does not have any children of her own to protect."

"I see. To be banished is to have all ties cut. I assume you know this?" said Itachi.

"Yes, but she must be eliminated before she brings shame to this family."

"Care to tell us how?" interjected Naruto.

"Enough! The Hyuga woman will be executed!" said a member of the council.

The Branch Members hesitated, waiting on orders from their leader. They were not enthusiastic about killing one of their own, seeing as Hanabi and Hinata were always kind to them.

"You think I am cold hearted enough to kill my own flesh and blood?" asked Hiashi, "Kill the Council!"

There were few who attempted to defend the council but they were all eradicated in the process.

"Father, why couldn't you do this at home?" asked Hanabi, "Hinata could have been harmed."

"True, but I wanted the family to know that I will be merging the two houses and also, that you and Hinata are no longer banished. You have my blessings!"

"Father, couldn't you have done it without having Hinata getting pregnant?"

"No, you see, the council were keeping a close eye on me and would have exterminated me if I had not banished you two."

"I see. Well, we better get some rest after all this drama. Goodbye Father."

* * *

Epilogue

Six months later found the foursome cooing to three kids. One cute baby girl had red hair and blue eyes and greatly resembled Kyuubi. The other pretty girl had blond hair and blue eyes, looking like a female replica of Naruto. The last child was a boy, an adorable male version of Hinata, pale eyes and midnight blue hair.

Hanabi and Hinata had moved back home and were Hiashi's heirs while Neji and Gaara had taken in Neji's son who looked like a chibi version of him. The four brothers were still very close to the Hyuga sisters and they sometimes joined up for sixsomes as Hinata had enjoyed herself with Naruto and Kyuubi and she wanted Hanabi to experience it. The boys also invited them over for holidays just to spend time with them and the kids and they all lived happy, normal lives without any judgmental people trying to kill them.


End file.
